The Mad Hatter, my lost Rabbit and a Wonderland
by NRC199715
Summary: When the dark surrounds the light of this superhero will she find a way out? When you lose your first love, hate yourself and lie to others, running away sounds like a very good idea. love triagle Arty/Wally/Nightwing. Based on season 2 of yj!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

At the beginning I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. I mean, all of them will be better off without me right? All I did was to harm my loved ones. I have been thinking about this for so long now, it just seems right to me. I will be just a ghost… Ghost of their past, an ugly memory that will only haunt them late at night when they have nightmares. That's what I will be to them. A fucking nightmare. And now? Was I supposed to cry? Am I supposed to kneel down and surrender? Since I was a girl my dad taught me to fight my fears and my demons. But with them, my team, I had no longer fears or demons to confront. I was happy with them. I was myself, a spoiled brat, insecure, and scared bitch. I was Artemis Crock a teenager.

Now this is real. I'm leaving them for good, one day they will thank me for leaving them, for making all of their lives easier. I sure will miss them all. I will miss M'gann's horrible cooking and her stupid giggles, I will miss those long nights when Kaldur told me stories about Atlantis and his lover. I will miss watching Connor's ass during training and how good looking he is, but most of all I will miss my little bird and my speedster. Wally, Robin, and I were inseparable. I will miss them so much. Fuck. And now I have to cry?

Watching my bag on top of my bed made me realize I had to leave soon. Probably Wally already read the note I left in his locker back in the mountain and I bet robin knew for months now that I will leave. I just need to leave before they come and look for me. I looked around my room for the last time and felt goose bumps going down my arm. The warmth of my so called bedroom now appeared to be gone. The walls look darker and my bed does not look as comfy as it once had been after a long mission. The sleepless night I had spent thinking and meditating felt like a waste of time now. Now not even the _Alice in Wonderland _poster was anything to me, Just an old vague memory of Jade and how she betrayed me. I need answers and I am going to get them. Just one more look around this four walls and a last tear in Gotham city was all I needed for me to head over my destination.

Four days have passed since I left them. I can't keep the tears in my eyes and the happiness in my heart, they just flew away in the cold weather. Besides, by now M'gann is hating me, Connor probably didn't even notice I was gone and Kaldur might be a little relaxed by the fact that he does not have to take care of me anymore. But… What about Wally and Robin? I can still remember the last word Wally said to me. "_Look Artemis you might look strong in the outside but I know the real you. I know you cry yourself to sleep every night, I know you are scared of the dark that's why you always have the bathroom light on all night, I know you love me but you are too scared to even pronounce the word love. You are fake Artemis and I can bet my OWN POWERS that Robin and I will be better without you… no, not only Robin and I but the whole group will be better without you." _His words were cruel and raw but true. I was indeed a fake person, nothing more than a puppet trained and raised to kill and destroy. Augh that wall-ass. Why do I even like him? He never loved me back he just used me to forget about M´gann. I always knew he was cheating on me. I knew since the first time he kissed me in the watch tower. I was always so naïve when it came to Wally. Right now I don't regret the bitch slap I gave him when he was done talking to me. I also remembered how annoyed I was after he talked to me like that. I don't like admitting it but it was Wally who gave me the guts to leave. I know that I will have to go back and confront them, but for now I´ll just try to think in things that will keep me warm.

"Shit! It's too cold out here." I said while my voice was breaking down by the sound of snow falling down. I look for some kind of tree or cave I could hide from the snow storm. I looked everywhere but it looked like there is no place to hide. I look toward the horizon and found this little cabin in the wood. It sure was small, but it looked so warm from my point of view. I walked toward the little brown house. I managed to see light coming from the window and I was sure I smelled apple pie. Three stairs were the obstacle between me and the warm-comfy-probably delicious food house.

"Come on Artemis. You can do it. Lift one foot and then the other. One…two…and…three." I lift my right foot first and it hurt like hell! I 'd been too long on this freezing temperature that my feet started to bleed and my knees feel like a little dagger that is being stabbed on them multiple times. I think I screamed really hard because just right before I was about to faint I saw two black silhouettes at the front door. Then it all went black and cold.

Why is everything a blurred? Where am I? Why does my head hurt? I put a hand on my forehead and tried to open my eyes.

"Shh Walter you are gonna wake her up." an old lady's voice echoed in the cabin.

"Mildred can you see she passed out? She is not sleeping darling." Is that a male voice? I need to stand up. But why can't I move? Oh no! Oh no! This is bad. Why can't I move? I want to scream. But I won't make the sound. The old lady noticed me struggling and came really near. To near for my liking.

"Shush honey. You are ok. Don't move your body is in a shock stated due to your premature Pneumonia. You will endure like that just for a few more minutes. Now relaxed" her voice was gentle. Like a mother's voice when his kid need comfort. I felt my eyes closed again and my mind drifting away from the sound of the burning fire coming from the chimney, the snow crashing against the window, and the soft whisper from the old couple. I dreamed about _the mad hatter, my lost rabbit and a Wonderland_.

I think I slept for about half an hour. When I woke up I was able to move. I did felt relief when I could sit up against the coach I was on. I had three blankets around me and still felt cold. I heard the old lady coming. I tensed a little but relaxed after the big warm smile she gave me. "Hey honey. How are you feeling?" she asked leaning closer for an answer. I wasn't able to answer her. I felt my throat really dry, and my hands went cold all of a sudden.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, this old lady does not work as well as 40 years before." she laughs a little and stood up. She came with a cup of hot tea. I took the cup in my hand and felt the warmth of the tea spread through my hands. I took a sip, and another, and another. It tastes so good. I felt able to talk again but couldn't get enough of that tea into my system. I gave two more sips before I put it back into the table.

"I'm Artemis Crock" I gave her an odd smile. I noticed her eyes widen and a huge smile tattooed to her white, wrinkle, and fragile skin. "Walter come here! Walter!" she screamed full of joy and look at me once more. "Why didn't I notice it before? You look just like her" she put her two hands against her cheek bones and continues to smile.

"What's wrong Mildred?" he came walking fast into the room and I could sense he was a little tense at this situation.

"Walter! She is Artemis Crock! She is the sister of Jade" the old lady was now enthusiastic. What the fuck? Did she just mention my sisters' name? The old man, apparently Walter, is looking at me with the same face as his wife.

"What? How do you know Jade?" I asked still shock. I felt like I was going to faint again.

"She came here 5 years ago." Walter answered my question. Jade…she escaped 5 years ago. It just seems like all the Crock Girls have the tendency to run away. I felt cold again and my heart crashed against my chest.

"We also knew your dad. Obviously he was just a little boy when I met him. Such a mamma's boy." she laughs as it was an inside joke. What the hell is wrong here? First they knew my sister, second they met my dad when he was a kid, and third why I am here?

"How did you know my dad?" my words quiver. I think Mildred noticed it too.

"Um well. Walter, I, Lucia, and Kevin where in the same squad back in the 1950's." she smiled again. "Our golden age." she laughed again like if it was another inside joke.

"Kevin and Lucia?" I ask a little confused. I can't take this anymore. Yes I did wanted answers but this wasn't my questions. I was so confused.

"Kevin and Lucia are your grandparents' honey." she smiled again at me and holds my hand. She was warm and soft. Her blue eyes were fixed in mine.

"You look just like Lucia. Tall, blonde, tan, strong, intelligent, but weak at heart." I felt myself gasping for air now. This old lady had read my soul. She gave me a smile and tilted her head. "Of course Lucia wasn't always like that. I mean at the beginning she was but when she met Kevin and married him she became invincible. She found 'the answers to her questions' as she always call him." That laughs again. I've seen this old lady before somewhere. I scan around the room for a hint. I fixed my eyes in a photo. BINGO. It was the same picture my dad hided under his bed. The pictured show 2 young women smiling with a uniform. The one at the left look a lot like Mildred.

"Uff good times. Back then I used to call myself _Veronica _for our secret identity." She took a sip from her tea. I bet mine was cold now. But I didn't want tea anymore.

"Mildred…please tell me everything you know about my family" I look into her eyes. Took her hand in mine and came closer to her. She opens her eyes wide but looks into our hands clasped together. She smiled.

"Walter add some more wood into the fire this will be a long talk."

I wanted answers and I got them. Although I felt nostalgic about my childhood, I did not felt complete. I felt full but not complete. I had _some_ of the answers I wanted but not all. I wasn't going back to Gotham. I wasn't ready yet, I needed time to think and feel free. I have a ticket plane to France. I bought it in the name of Kelly Livewood because I know that robin would be able to track me down easily if I use my real name.

I found a cheap hotel called _Melacio_. I have no idea what it means but I need a place to crash. I pay 67 dollars the night in floor 7, room 745. I checked in with the name of Kelly Livewood again. Once I got into my room I threw my bag into the bed and pull out all of my stuff. I searched for my hair dye. Yes, I was going to paint my hair red. Why red? I don't know, but every time I want to visualize a _Kelly_, I think of a redhead.

I went into the bathroom, took a bath, and dye my hair ginger. I felt _ugly._ I look myself into the mirror and chuckled. I look like Wall-ass. I also cut my hair a little. Now my hair is just down my boobs. I also bought green eyes contact. I was going to keep this incognito character until Robin got tired of looking for me. For what I know that will take at least a year.

That night I went to sleep I felt confused but relaxed. I close my eyes and counted my breaths. Memorized the song my heart composed and dream again about _the mad hatter, my lost rabbit and a wonderland._


	2. Betraying myself

Chapter 1

Betraying myself

Five years has it been? It's been to long now. I can barely remember their faces, their voice, and their friendship. Being away for five years gave me the time to put the pieces back together. I am now able to come back, to be happy once more. Over the past months I let my hair grow back to blond, I felt like myself again. I was no longer Kelly Livewood, but instead Artemis Crock.

I am leaving in this small apartment in the outsides of Paris. In here, in France, everything is so vintage. I sometimes get lost in time and pretend I'm back in the 50's. It's so surrealistic, I sometimes believe I'm Kelly Livewood , and that Artemis Crock is my alternative ego. Besides I live somewhere between fakeness and lies. The other day I was walking by _douleour avenue_, when I noticed this closed book store. I was able to get a view to this book called _Temps, amour, Bonheur et d'autres mesonges _ by Renne Bois. I knew enough French to know that the title means _time, love, happiness and other lies. _I was actually really angry at this man for believing he knew something about lies. I bet my own soul, that this man had no idea what he was talking about. He never had to kill someone and then live like nothing ever happened, I can bet he has a wonderful wife, three kids, and a stupid dog called Poncho.

I now know that Renne Bois was send to prison over been accused of raping his daughter, being a pedophile, and killing his wife. He wrote the book in jail, where he was raped and killed by other prisoners. His youngest son Angus Bois, was the one who published his book, which at first was Renne's diary. The book itself took years to be published. I felt bad… his life was worse than mine. Three years after Renne's death, they made a trial overcoming with the verdict that Renne was indeed innocent and that his twin brother, Liam Bois, was the rapist, the pedophile, and killed Renne's wife. Renne had to endure 45 years of jail, being hate by his own family, and raped by other prisoner to actually, 3 years after his death, been declared innocent. Life is a bitch.

Why do I always have to remember of this sad stories when I'm about to make a big decision in my life? Huh I don't know… probably because I love to torture myself. I look once again at my little apartment room. This is the third time now that I leave an apartment over the last 3 years. The only difference about me leaving this time, is that I'm going back _home. _My plane back to Gotham leaves in 40 minutes. I love this _little house_ , as I like to call it, due to big French window in the living room. Back in Gotham we are lucky if it doesn't rains, but in here I can feel the warmth of the sun just by opening does window. I will miss this place. A lot. I have 37 minutes to get my ass to the airport before my flight. Augh ok… tooth brooch? Check. Passport? Check. Money? Check. Courage? Ahaa I knew I was missing something.

The flight would have been alright just if it wasn't for this huge dude sitting beside me. I am covered in his saliva, his sweat, and only God knows what else. A 7 hour flight could get you exhausted. I didn't want anybody to come and pick me up in the airport that's why I kept my arrival a secret. I think Jade was the only one who knew I was coming back. Two years ago Jade gave up her title in the shadows killing company. Since then we became really close together. She was now married to Roy and was expecting a baby. Just last week Jade confirmed me that it was a boy. 5 years it took them to actually admit to one another that they love each other.

My bag weren't that heavy, I mean, what could I possible own that is more important than an arrow or a bow? Absolutely nothing. Not even my own life was more valuable that the bow and arrow I carried around with me. You will think that after, really, five long years I had forgotten how to use it. I actually was better than before. Two years after I left I decided to visit Greece, where I met Benjamin Kiovskobali, an ex-Russian agent. Benjamin was a master at controlling the bow and arrow and taught me some tricks. Like how to make your pulse steady, how to focus more in the target, and how to use the wind in your benefit, and many other tricks. _My first love_ I called Benjamin the first time we ever met.

The first breath I took in Gotham city felt like 10000 bullets in my nose. I don't know which smell disgust me the most, the smell of really old socks or the smell of an old Gotham street. After a few seconds to compose myself after that horrible experience I felt someone behind me.

"Artemis Crock?" A male voice roared through the noisy street of Gotham. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. I knew this voice, but it couldn't be. Just right before I left Gotham five years ago he was just a _kid_. I turn around really slowly. I first look at his feet which were really clean, his Armani suit was wrinkled free and his chest was muscular. Really muscular. I looked at his face. Those gray eyes, I have seen those eyes somewhere. He smiled at me, and came close.

"It's me Artemis, Dick Grayson. Don't you remember me?" he asked me, still smiling. No way on earth that this kid-man was Robin. He was tall, taller than me I think. He did still have his stupid smirk on his face but his facial and body factions were different. He was a man now, a really handsome man. "N-no way you are Robin." I stumble throw my words. Stupid Artemis.

He chuckled "No. Robin no. I go by Nightwing now." What did just happened here. I left for five years and he is riding solo? Since when did Robi- Nightwing became so attractive. I had the urge to hug him. Muscular or not, he still was the Dick I met 6 years ago when I was Green Arrow "niece". He was the same Dick I joked around, the same Dick I called at night when I and Wally had one of those stupid fights about him cheating on me. "How did you knew I was coming back?" I asked still stumbling a little.

"Your sist- Jade told Roy, and Roy told me." I noticed he was a little tense. But what he did next grabbed me by surprise. He put his two hands against my shoulder. He was holding me tight. His hands were warm and his skin soft. He shook me a little and made me came closer to him. "Why Artemis?" he asked. He was looking into my eyes. I noticed his eyes were grayer than I remembered. I knew the answer to his questions but I was reluctant to answer. "Was because of him?" he asked. This time his voice was lower than before. It was not a scream but it indeed created a feeling of sadness inside me. "Look Dick, I don't want to talk about it here." I said escaping away of his two warm hands. Big mistake, the second I was liberated me of those hands I felt the cold wind cutting like a knife against my skin. He noticed I was cold he offered me his jacket.

"Come with me, I will invite you dinner" he said while he put an arm around me. Wow, he was now taller than me. This little bird had grown and now is an eagle. He was different, not in a bad way nor good, just different. I got into his car. Alfred was driving.

"Good evening Missis Crock. Is nice having another team member back." I smile at him. Wait a second; did he just say _another_ member back? I looked at Dick and he gave me a _we-will-talk-about-this-later _look. Oh God this is bad, really bad.

Dick decided we stopped and eat at this simple and nice restaurant. He was well known as I could see. All the cute waitress where flirting with him and giving me death glares.

He just gave me small smiles every now and then. "Can we talk now … about you leaving?" he extended the question. I took a deep breath. He took my hands in his. I could see all the other waitresses reaping the menus and looking at us. I came closer to him. "I love you… and at one point of my life I loved him too. But I took the decision of leaving by my own. The night before I left he said really nasty things to me, but I forgive him. The important thing is that now I'm here…_home._" he looked at me and smile. His hands were tighter around mines. "Ahuum… Anything to drink?" a petite, curvy girl ask Dick. Dick just sigh and removed his hands away from mine. Looking into the menu he responded "Umm yeah… I will like a Martini. And you Artemis?" I like how he pronounces my name. It's been so long since anyone called me Artemis. "Just water please" I said friendly handing back the menu to the young lady. She just gave me a _sure-bitch _face and went away. I smiled at Dick. "What?" he asked laughing. "Are you like old enough to drink?" I asked looking at him. "You will be surprised by how grown I am" he winked at me. My heart almost melted by his action. When did he became so…so…so…so bruce wayneny. A playboy, nice looking, and killer moves. "Besides…" he added taking a sip of his martini. The waitress had come back and I didn't even notice it. "I'm turning twenty one in two months. I smiled and drank some of my water. "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked concerned. I had totally forgotten about that. I don't want to bother Roy nor Jade, and I'm not sure if my mom moved back to Star city. I took another gulp of water. "Don't worry about it; I can deal it by myself." I was able to put my words together. "Non-sense. You are staying with me and that's the end of discussion." He winked at me again. This time some waitress behind him had dropped all the food in the floor. She was looking at me, hate in her face, denial in her eyes, and sadness in her soul, was all I could sense from her. I watch him drink his Martini and before he was totally done with the drink, he grabbed my hand and pulls me outside and into his car. _My lost rabbit_ I told to myself while we drove into the Wayne mansion.


	3. Somebody that I used to know

Chapter 2

Somebody that I used to know

Being back in Gotham felt like being in another planet. Everything looks brighter and simple. The night felt colder, the moon bigger, and the wind sang a beautiful symphony. I know I am home, but for some reason it doesn't seems like it. It's too surrealistic, too nice to be Gotham.

Dick's face had gone serious since the moment we left the restaurant. I wanted to hold his hands, just like we did before in the restaurant and in the airport. I felt a little nervous; I wanted to thank him for everything. He became a little tense when we arrived to the Wayne Manor. He jumped out of the car and gave some orders to Alfred and left quickly. Was he mad at me?

The Wayne Manor was as beautiful as I remember. The huge entrance door, gave the house a really rustic style. The entrance was huge, full of flowers, with two nice statues just besides the door. From the inside it felt like a palace. The simple white in the walls gave a touch of cleanness. Big fat curtains stopped the sun to penetrate the house fully. It was darker since the last time I was here. Dick was nowhere to be found. I decided that maybe he needed some time for himself and didn't try to look for him. I stayed with Alfred, cooking dinner.

"Alfred?" I hesitated to ask. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer to the question I was about to ask. "What happened to the _others_?" I asked looking into his eyes. He stopped cutting the onion that was in front of him. He looked into my eyes and gave me a faint smile. He continued to chop the onion. I knew what was coming. I felt the bitterness in that faint smile. I felt my heart beat faster, my palms started to sweat, I felt light-headed. He looked toward me, before he talked. His eyes widen and then I knew that Dick was behind me. I turn around and saw him staring deeply at Alfred. Alfred turned around and continues working on chopping the onion. Dick looked at me really seriously and grabbed my arm. "Your room is ready." He made me stood up and walked me over to the second floor. "You will sleep here. I hope you feel comfortable." He made me entered into the room and slaps the door in my face. I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to tell that son of a bitch who did he thinks he is at slapping the door in my face, but I decided I had to behave. Besides his being very nice to me by letting me stay at his house. The room in other circumstances was the nicest room I had slept in years. The peach-color walls gave a warming feeling into the room. It smells like roses, and that was due to the bouquet of roses in the nightstand. I plopped into the bed and… ahh it was so soft. The bed sheets were so soft you could slip through them.

After 20 minutes of admiring the palace-looking room, I decided it was time for me to take a shower. The bathroom was huge. Bigger than my apartment back in France. The shower was short but felt so good. The shampoo smelled like vanilla. I loved vanilla; it reminded me about my childhood, Jades perfume, and my mother's cooking. After the bath I wrapped myself in a towel and decided to put the pj's Alfred had put in my bed. The pj's were wine red. They smelled good, and felt so soft. When I had them on I noticed they had the initials DG sewed in the right pocket. They were Dick's pj's. The pajamas were a little big around me. He had grown and became more muscular. I was so petite compared to him. I still remembered when I used to make fun of his height; how he always smirked and defended himself by telling me that in the future he was going to be taller than me. _You were right wonder boy, you always are._ I felt a small smile formed in my face and retracted my thoughts. I heard a faint voice coming from my door.

"Artemis…Dinner is ready." Dick's voice announced not looking into my room. I walked toward the door. "Um yeah…I'm not that hungry, thanks though." When he saw what I was wearing he blushed a little. He smiled and turns his head to the other side of the room. "Auhm ok, if you need anything I will be in my office, right in front of your room." He pointed toward a small white door. He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm. "Dick, I just…I just wanted to say thanks. I know I am a pain in the ass and I'm sorry if I bother you. I will be leaving first thing in the morni-." He didn't let me finish. He came closer. In a blink on an eye I had his arms around me, his chest against mine, and his face crashing against my neck. His hot breath crashed into my neck. I felt so small in his embrace. I could hear him talking, but my head couldn't put the words together. I wanted to wrap my arm around his neck, but his weight and his strong arms difficulties my action. I dig my face into his chest and inhale his beautiful aroma. He took away his arms from around me and looked into my eyes. What is this burning feeling I got inside of me? I wanted to cry, laugh, scream, smile, hate, and love."I lost you once Artemis. I'm not losing you again." He almost whispered to the space between us. He gave a little kiss in the cheek and holds my face in his hands. Our eyes meet halfway and I noticed something was wrong. His eyes became gloomy, and he took away his hands from my face. "_He_ knows you are here." He replied to my mental question. He looked at me once more. My eyes were wide and my mouth felt dry. I felt weak. I grabbed Dick's shirt, and tried to stay in my feet. They didn't seem to respond. My face went white. "Artemis? Artemis what's wrong?" he asked concerned. I couldn't breathe. "Artemis!" he screamed. I felt into the floor and black out.

When I woke up, I was in my bed and Alfred was beside me. "Feeling better Miss Crock?" he gave me some hot tea. I took it in my hands and sip some of it. I felt a little dizzy and my head hurt. "How long did I slept?" I asked taking another sip of the tea. He looked into his watch. "About 20 minutes, I estimate." He said. I finished my tea and gave the tea cup back to Alfred. I felt a little better after that nice cup of tea. "Where's Dick?" I asked looking around for him. "Master Dick is downstairs with a visitor." He confirmed putting a cold strip of cloth in my forehead. I gave him _thank-you-Alfred_ kind of look. He smiles back. I heard voices coming from downstairs. "Wow, the visitor does have a loud voice." I told Alfred, he just laughed a little. I heard his voice again, but this time I heard Dick's voice too. He didn't sound too friendly, neither the visitor's voice. I looked at Alfred really concerned. "Alfred, what's happening down stairs?" I asked standing over. Alfred pushed me back to the bed and gave me an odd smile. "Nothings Miss Crock. Now please lay down, you need to rest." I heard the voice getting louder and louder. This time I jumped away from the bed and ran toward the door. Alfred followed me, but of course I was faster than him. I went over the edge of the stairs and then froze.

"I WANT TO SEE HER!" Wally's voice echoed through the house. Dick's looked really pissed. His fist was clenched and so did Wally's fist. "She is not available right now Wally." Dick's voice was softer but still firm. Wally's face came closer to Dick's.

"BULLSHIT!...I WANT TO SEE HER." Wally repeated through clenched teeth's. Before Dick was able to respond I was in the middle of the staircase. Wally's eyes widen. Those green eyes look right through me. I felt like crying. I felt the urge to hit him. Hard. Dick looked at me; his eyes were full of sympathy and sorrow. Wally tries to walk forward but Dick stopped him. Dick looked at me, asking for my permission to let him go upstairs. What I did next took everyone by surprise.

"Get him out…"I whispered. "Get him out." My voice was stronger but still weak. Before Wally was able to say something, two bodyguards came and took wally outside. I look at Dick's face and sat on the stairs. I put my hands in my face and cry. Six years, it has been six years since the last time I cry. I felt Dick's arms around me. He sush me and told me to stop crying. I look into his face. "I lied to you… I never forgave Wally from what he told me that night." I admitted to Dick and cry in his chest. I had to let it all out. I couldn't take it. Dick helped me stand up and walk me into my room. He helped me get in bed and kiss my forehead. I didn't stop crying for at least one more hour, and then my tiredness took over me and I fell asleep.

The next morning my eyes were all puffed. I noticed that in my nightstand there was a glass full of ice and a note. I read the note first.

_Dear Artemis,_

_Use some ice to help you deflate your eyes. Alfred is waiting for you to go down to eat breakfast. After you are done, Alfred will take you to the plaza to buy some clothe. I will be coming home around 3 pm. _

_DG_

_Ps. please don't try to run away._

I chuckled a little. I went into the bathroom and used some of the ice to take away the puffiness of my eyes. Five full ice cubes were needed to make my eyes look normal. I put on my jeans and an old t-shirt, my old converse, and made my hair into a ponytail. I went downstairs but didn't find Alfred around the kitchen. I saw this girl in a uniform.

"Um hello? Have you seen Alfred?" I asked. This girl was shy; she looked at me and blush. She was about 15 and had really tan skin. "Good morning Miss Crock, I'm Magda. I hadn't seen Alfred lately, sorry. If you want, I will look for him." Her accent makes it hard to understand what she's talking about. I smiled at her. "Don't worry I'll look for him myself." I gave her a smile and headed upstairs. I searched first In Dicks office but Alfred wasn't there. I went looking for him in the living room but didn't find him in there either. At last I searched in Dick's room.

Dick's room was huge. The curtains where closed, and it was still dark. The bed was all done and his bathroom door was shut closed. I walk inside and called Alfred's name, but no answer came. I was about to leave when I saw something that called my attention. I headed towards Dick's nightstand and saw a picture frame. I grabbed the picture in my hands and felt the tears coming back again. When was this picture taken? Dick was still Robin and Wally…was just Wally. A small smile formed in my face. I do remember the day this picture was taken. This was taken after our first mission was finished. M'gann was blushing, Connor was simply standing with his arm crossed, Kaldur was the only one who looked decent in this pictured, Wally and Robin had an arm in each other and Wally was doing that stupid grin, and I… I was just standing beside them smiling. My team. My friends. I felt like crying again.

"Miss Crock." I heard Magda's voice. I jumped and felt goose bumps in my arms. I swept my tears away. "Yes?" I asked nicely. "Alfred is looking for you in the kitchen." She announced me. "Tell him I will be there in a minute." I told her still looking at the picture. "Miss Crock?" she asked a little shy. "Yes?" I said looking toward her. She was blushing. "Is that your friend... the redhead?" She pointed toward Wally and back up her hand really quickly. I looked at the picture. Was he my friend? Since the night he told me I was fake I wouldn't call him a friend of mine.

"No Magda. He is just somebody that I used to know." I put the picture back to its place and headed toward the kitchen. Wally West, you are no longer my friend, my first love, nor my teammate. You are just somebody that I used to know. The Mad Hatter.


	4. Tempting the Devil

Chapter 3

Tempting the Devil

"Good morning Alfred." I smiled at the old man standing in the kitchen. He gave me a small smile and walked me into the kitchen table. The smell of the room was exquisite. A white big circular table was positioned in the middle of the kitchen. He smiled and offered me a sit. The table was already fixed. A plate full of eggs and bacon waited for me. "Milk or orange juice, Miss Crock?" Alfred said from behind me. "Orange juice please Alfred." I said looking at my plate full of food. It was nice to have real food every once in a while. I hadn't had homemade food for so long. Alfred came with my orange juice and I started to devour the food in front of me.

After I was done, Alfred and I went directly to the porch. A Mercedes Benz was parked in front of the entrance. Alfred opens the back door for me. I got in and waited for Alfred to start the engine. The whole ride was silent, Alfred was driving and I was looking outside the window. "Alfred?" I asked. Alfred looked at me through the rearview. "Yes, Miss Crock?" He now had his eyes on the road. I exhaled and gave one more look outside of the window. "Tell me…what happen to the others?" I asked. He stopped at the parking lot of the plaza and turn around to look at me. "I have strict orders from Master Dick not to revel that information." His words were soft but I still wanted answers. "Come on Alfred…This will be our little secret." I lean forward to make him feel a little more comfortable. He nodded and got out of the car. I gave a sigh and went got out of the cart.

Alfred was the one who did most of the shopping. He bought almost everything he laid eyes on. By the time we visit the tenth store I was thirsty and bored. Alfred was looking at some nylon dress he had seen in a magazine and was asking the cashier to give him the same dress in 4 different colors. I looked at how Alfred was so enthusiastic of buying clothe. "Hey Alfred I will go the food court to buy a drink. Want anything?" I asked walking toward Him. "Um no thanks Miss Crock…Do you have that one in red?" he asked the cashier. I laughed to myself and walked outside the store. I search for the food court for twenty minutes until I realized it was outside of the plaza. A seven minute walk was all I had to do, to get a fresh beverage.

I was happily walking back to the plaza when in the middle of the parking lot I saw something. A redhead. My heart skipped a beat and stood still. I dropped my beverage and my eyes grown wide. My eyes met his. Green, beautiful, surprised eyes met mine. In less than 2 seconds he was in front of me. "Artemis." He whispered. He was dressed as The Flash. He had become the new Flash? I looked confused and scared. I try to scape but his strong arms stopped me. He had grown too. He was muscular and taller than me. Before I knew it, I was in a different place of the parking lot. His mask was gone. I let my hand wonder in his face. He closed his eyes and presses his cheeks against my hand. I took my hand away of his face and close my eyes. "Wally." I whispered his name as well. He came closer to me and hugged me. No. No, I had to stop this. I was mad at him. I pushed away but his embrace was strong and determined. "Wally please." He just holds me stronger. I knew this was wrong, but why did it felt so good? "I'm sorry…" he pulled away so he could see my face. My eyes grew in shock and I felt the tears coming again. "I'm sorry for what I told you five years ago. I was just a kid and was scared of what we had." He grabbed my hand and smiled. Am I about to forgive him? He looks like he was really sorry. I smiled and clean my tears with my free hand. When I was about to talk I heard a voice coming toward us.

"Wally, honey." A girl's voice said. Honey? What the hell? She was walking with two boxes in her hand. "Look what I got to the baby!" The brown hair girl said while searching on the bag. He looked at me and opens his mouth but nothing came out. I look at his hand over mine. He had an engagement ring in his finger. I pulled away my hand and nodded my head in pour disbelief. "Hon? Who are you talking to?" The girl walks near us. When she was close enough she grabbed Wally's arm. "Who is she Wally?" The girl asked a little jealous. "Elise, she is Artemis Crock a frie- an old teammate." He corrected himself. I look at him in disbelief. "Artemis, this is my girlfriend…" Wally was cut off by Elise's voice. "I'm his fiancée, Elise Newton." She extended her hand. I grabbed her hand and smile at her. "Wait…Did you just say Artemis Crock?" she asked a little excited. Wally nodded his head and her smile grew wider. "So you are the Artemis of the Young Justice?" she asked still smiling. I smile and nodded. She looks so excited and happy. She hugged me all of a sudden. I stood still in shocked and just heard her laugh. She pulled away and her smile grew huge. She sure was a fan. I felt awkward.

"Um nice meeting you Elise but I have to go…nice seeing you again Wally." I walked away as fast as my feet will walk. I heard Elise said something but I was already too far away to make sense of all she said. When I was out of their reach I ran. I ran to where our car was. I didn't want to cry but felt tears running down cheek. Alfred was putting all the things inside the car. I simple ignore whatever he said to me and jumped inside the car. The drive back home was slow but completely silent. When we got home it was already three thirty. I ran inside and went directly to Dick's office. "HOW DARE YOU?" I screamed at Dick. He was just sitting in his desk reading some paper. His eyes looked hurt. He stood up and walks over me. "Artemis, calm down." He said softly. "CALM DOWN? HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN HIS GETTING MARRIED AND HAVING A BABY?" I was furious. I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't. "Why didn't you tell me?" I said a little more tranquil but still raising my voice. He came closer and hugged me but I pushed him away. He sighs and looks at me. "I didn't want to hurt you… I didn't want to give you any reason to leave again." His voice broke and I felt bad for screaming at him. I slapped him hard. He looked at me shock but said nothing. I hug him and sob in his chest. "Promise me something Dick." I said composing myself but still hugging him. He hummed a yes and hugs me back. "You won't hide any secrets from me." His hug became weak so we both pulled away. "Only if you promise me something Artemis." I gave him a half smile. "You are tempting the devil Dick." He laughed a little and gave me a small wink. "Promise me, that you won't ever leave me again." His face was serious and his words were too, but I couldn't handle not to smile at his statement. "I promise I won't run away." I gave my word and he did as well. "I promise I won't hide anything to you." He smile and offered me his hand to close our deal. The deal was close.

"Tell me something Dick?" I said over the dining table. We were the only ones in the room. I had stopped eating. Dick was about to finish. "What do you want to know?" he asked laughing a little. "What happen to the others?" In his eyes I could see sorrow and loneliness. He drank a little of his whine and pulled away his plate. He closed his eyes and gave me a sad look. "Three years after you left, everything came down. Wally became The Flash, I became Nightwind, and Connor and M'gann broked up. Kaldur went back to Atlantis and never came back. Young Justice was not the same. New team members arrived. We all walk different ways and never looked back. The only members of the team that still remain are M'gann and Connor." I couldn't believe it. My team was no longer a team. I felt like half of me was lost in some kind of limbo. I wanted my friends back. They were my only family. I mean, I love my sister but I had a different connection with my team. I gulped and stood up. "I see…excuse me." I walked away of the table and ran to my room. I close the door shut and walk all around my room. What's happening? It's like if I am somewhere else. In new world. I couldn't believe I was standing under the same sky I once patrolled with green arrow. I walked over my closet and got out my Artemis Suit. It was clean and looked like new. I was able to put it on. I was skinnier than five years ago and less muscular. But the outfit molded to my figure perfectly. I got out my arrows and clean them. I'm coming back to action. I put back my mask for the first time in years. I felt like my seventeen year old self. The only difference is that now I let my hair free. No ponytail. I climb out of my window into the Wayne Manor's roof. I look into Gotham and inhale deeply. I smile and grabbed my bow firmly between my hands. "Are you ready?" Nightwing asked. I smile at him and nodded. He grabbed my hand and wished me good luck. We both went in different ways. That night I felt young and free. Like if I never left.

I stood in the highest of the skyscrapers in Gotham city. Every light this city brought back old vague memories. I shoot an arrow to the next building and slide there. I'm here Gotham, and I'm here to stay. I looked at Nightwing jumping from building to building. A thief was trying to escape from a bank. I and Nightwing shared a small look and he gave me a smile. He jumped from the building he was on and I did the same. And this is what my wonderland looks like.


	5. Down the rabbit hole I go

Chapter 4

Down the rabbit hole I go

"I want to see them." I told Dick. It's been five years since I got a nice look into Connors ass, and it's been five years since I had any of M'gann's horrible food. Dick smiles at me and continue reading his newspaper. He ignored me? Dick has been really weird for the last 4 days. He gotten all weird since I told him I wanted an apartment of my own. "Hey! I'm serious. We should make a small reunion." I was getting myself a little excited. Dick's face became serious. "Aww come on ! It will be like old times!...besides, you can bring that girlfriend of yours." I said in a jealous-sarcastic way. I noticed he had a small grin in his face. He parted the newspaper away from his face and sipped his coffee. "Her name is Zatanna, and we are just friends." He said, sipping some more of his coffee. "Yeah right…pleaseeeee Dickyyy." I was now doing the puppy face and my baby voice. He burst out laughing, splashing all of his coffee in the newspaper. "That's the worst puppy face I have ever seen." He laughed hysterically and cleans his mouth. I looked at him really mad. He continued laughing until I stood up of the table. I was about to leave the room when he grabbed my arm. "But your baby voice did hit my soft spot." He gave me a little smirk. I bet the smile in my face was bigger than the Joker's. "Really? Can we do the party here?" I hugged him tight. He hugged back. "Reunion." He corrected me. I already imagined it. Lights, balloons, good music…no, the best music, dancers, great food. I was so excited, I wanted to see everyone. "Reunion." I agreed.

I had been planning the "reunion" for a week now. It's been 15 days since I arrived to Gotham for the first time in five years. It took me 2 days to learn the whole city locations. By now, I didn't need Alfred to take me anywhere I wanted to go. Although Dick insisted that Alfred should drive due to my "bad conductions technique". I think I'm a very good driver. Yeah I crashed into some post, but in my defense they were the one who crashed me. I've gotten almost everything I needed to our "reunion". I already called M'gann and Connor. They assure me, they will tell everyone else.

In the meantime, I've seen Dick a little sad lately. "What's wrong Dick? Lately you seem sad." I asked. He was working in his computer and didn't even try to look at me. No answer came from his part. "Are you mad at me? Was it something I said?" He now stopped whatever he was doing in the computer. He stud up and walked over his small mini bar. He served himself a little of Whisky. He sighs and drank the whole thing in one shot. I walk over him and put one of my hands in his shoulder. "Do you remember the promise we made…that I won't hide any secrets from you, and that you will never leave me?" he asked me, while serving himself another shot of whisky. I nodded my head and observe how he drank the burning whisky. I love the face he does after drinking some hard liquor. "Well…I do have a secret to tell you." When he was about to talk the doorbell rang. "Hold that thought. I'll be back in twenty." I gave him a small kiss in the cheek and ran downstairs.

"M'gann!" I almost scream when I saw my favorite Martian. She hugged me and let a small laugh of joy. "Oh my God! Artemis it's been so long." She hugged me again. M'gann had changed a lot. She had a pixie hair style, was a little taller, and something else was different. Her eyes were darker? Nah, they had the same color. Was she greener than before? Nope, it seem like the same type of green to me. But something does looks different. "Ok, so we have 3 hours before the guest arrive." She looked around the house, smiles to herself, and handed me her cellphone. "Ok, you do the calls and I'll decorate everything. Let's get this party started." Her devilish smile made me a little nervous, I hope she knows what's she is doing.

After two hundred calls, and two hours of decoration we got the place decent for a party. M'gann somehow made the house look fantastic for this small "reunion". She smiled at her art work but stood serious when she saw me. "What?" I ask. "Do I have something in my face?" I brushed my hand over my face but didn't felt anything weird. She laughed and came close to me. "Don't tell me you are going to wear that for the party." She pointed at my cloth and gave me a disgusting look. I was wearing some jeans and an old _Gun n rose's_ shirt. I gave her a _no-duh_ look and she looked relieved.

I went in my room and searched all over my closet. I had nothing to wear. Alfred had bought me bunch of cloth but nothing seemed appropriate for the "reunion". I was freaking out until I heard someone cleaning his throat. "Miss Crock." Alfred announced his presence in my room. I turned around to look at him. He was carrying something light blue in his arms. "I've got what you are looking for." I smiled at him and mouthed him a thank you. He nodded and handed me a beautiful_, Dolce & Gabanna_ light blue dress. It was only one shoulder long sleeve and had a cute belt in the waist. It was all tight and short enough to look classy but sexy at the same time. I had to admit I looked good in this dress. I put my gray pumps and some silver jewelry.

Before going down to say hello to my guest I visited Dick's room. He was putting some cologne on when I knock on his door. I entered and I could see how his eyes had widened when he looked at me in this dress. I blush a little. I fully entered in his room and close the door behind me. "You look pretty." He said to me. I blush a little harder. I wasn't use to people calling me pretty. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." I came closer to him. He had difficulties doing his tie. "Here, let me help you." I came closer to him. When I was little, my dad taught me how to do his ties. I was the only woman in the house and he needed someone to make him feel like a man. He had me do his ties every day. I could tell he was wearing an Armani suit. He smelled really good too. I always had a weakness to men perfumes. I lean a little closer. I just wanted to feel his heat. He cleans his throat and made me come back to reality. "Sorry." I murmured. When I was done with his tie, he gave himself a last look in the mirror and offered me his arm. "Shall we?" he asked. I grabbed his arm and walk downstairs.

Everyone I knew was there. Superman, Batman, the three Green Lanterns, M'gann, Connor, Tim (new Robin), Jade, Red Arrow, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Zatanna, the old flash, Hawkgirl, and many others. I said hello to everyone. When I got to Black Canary and Green Arrow, I almost broke down. I love them so much. Green Arrow hugged me and so did Black Canary. It felt like this High school reunion, where you get together with your old classmates and teachers. Even Kaldur was there. When I got to Jade I was crying. She was huge, of course due to her pregnancy, but still manages to look beautiful. Red Arrow never left her side. He really loves her. I talked a little more to everyone, until I heard the doorbell rand. I went to open it. Why was he here? What does he want? I look at him in disbelief. He was wearing a suit and smelled so good. "Before you slapped the door at my face, I want to tell you something. Will you please listen?" he almost begged me. I look down at my feet and reassured myself that I needed to talk thing out. Not scream, talk. I inhale and exhale hard. "Follow me." I walk toward the garden. I made sure nobody noticed we were together, or that he had ever come.

"Explain." I sat on a bench in front of the pool. The moon gave us enough light just to see the expression in our faces. He stood up in front of me. He hadn't change that much. I mean, yeah he was taller but his face was the same. His dorky, stupid, glorious face.

"Ok…I know I screw up. But it wasn't my intention to break your heart. I _loved_ you. I still do. You know how many nights I search for you? You know how many times I read that fucking letter you send me?" He was now going a little hysterical. "You have no fucking idea how many nights I cried. You are selfish Artemis. You never have in consideration how much you hurt others with your stupid selfish acts. You hurt me." He grabbed his shirt and pointed his heart. My blood began to rise. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "Don't you dare walk away on me again." He yelled at me. Again? Are you fucking kidding me? I slapped him in the face. "Don't touch me." I screamed at him. "You are nothing more than a bastard Wally. I saw you! I saw you five years ago fucking that stupid fan girl of yours back then. Did you manage to get her pregnant too?" He was amazed. He raised his fist and was about to hit me. "Yeah do it! Hit me, if that makes you more of a man. Hit me bitch!.. and hit me hard." I said through clench teeth. He raised his fist higher but then out of nowhere, he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. The kiss was nothing passionate, but had a spark. Why does the bad feels so good? I slapped him for the second time that night. He simply smirked and touched his face. "I think you need to go." Dick's voice came from behind me. My eyes grew wide. My heart stopped beating. I'm sorry Dick. Tears ran down my cheeks, hate flows in my heart, and sadness in my eyes.

"Dick! Please listen to me!" I follow him. He was walking fast. I was running behind him. He walked faster. "Please stop!" I was able to grab his arm. We both stood in front of his office door. We both were panting. "Listen to me God damn it... He kissed me, ok? We both where fighting, and then he came closer to me and kissed me. I'm sorry." I said out of breath. "Why should I care, why should you be sorry? It's not like we are something." He just killed me with those words. "Good night Artemis." He gave me a look with those gray eyes of his. He entered his office and close the door shut.

I hadn't got much sleep last night. I had made a decision. I once made a promise, and I was going to keep my word, but leaving the house isn't _leaving, right?_ I looked at the house one more time. I went into his office. I knock but he didn't answer. I came in anyway. Dick was sitting in his office table, drinking coffee and reading the news. I came but he didn't look at me. " Um…well, I'm leaving now. Thanks for everything again. I don't want to bother you anymore. Um… take care." Those where my last words to him. Dick continued reading the news and ignores me. When I left the manor, I felt lonely. I had to talk to someone. I was now in the cab Alfred had ordered for me. "To Bayls street please." I said to the taxi cab driver. And down this rabbit hole I go…again.

* * *

**Hey guys! hope you are liking the story!**

**Okkkk! so I want your opinion...should artemis stay with Wally or with Dick?**

**Thanks for reading! also notice I take all of your reviews in consideration!**

**Thanks Again!**

** NRC199715**


	6. Trust no men, Fear no bitch

Chapter 5

Trust no men, fear no bitch.

I manage to get a small apartment in Boyls Street. The apartment seems nice. Although the place it was located was horrible. The only good thing of moving here is that, I am only two blocks away from Jade's house. The apartment itself looks nice. One normal size bedroom, a comfortable living room, and a small kitchen.

I dropped my bags in the living room and crashed in the sofa. Jade did a very good job at decorating this place. The walls were pale blue, the furniture white, and they were a few paintings. I had a severe headache, and I bet this was due to my lack of sleep yesterday. I will take a nap. A small, short nap. Maybe one hour nap. Yes, only one hou-

I dreamed about Wally. I dreamed about our first date. He wore a really ugly tuxedo, and I wore a green dress. He took me to a horrible restaurant, but back then I didn't realized how bad the food was. I was beyond of being happy. Just by having Wally by my side I felt complete. I was in love with this redhead back then. His smile was confident and friendly, something I was not. His green eyes _are_ beautiful. I also dreamed about how the date ended. He left me alone in the restaurant parking lot. I waited him for two hours. I was mad at him, but in his car he kissed me. He knew how to manipulate me, he still does.

I woke up by a thunder. I look at my clock. Damn it! I slept for more than four hours. It was already five in the afternoon. I put my hands in my face and sigh. Another thunder roar through Gotham. I tried to turn all the light on but I noticed the electricity wasn't working. "Fuck." I sigh in disapproval. I walk toward the kitchen to get a glass of water. I drank some of the water when I heard the rain pouring down. Another thunder roar.

I check on my phone for any missing calls or text from Dick. Nope, he is still mad at me. I threw my phone into the kitchen counter and drank the rest of the water. I heard another noise, but this time it wasn't a thunder or the rain. I stood still and heard the noise again. I crawled into the living room where my arrows. I was stopped halfway by a human silhouette. It was too dark for me to recognize his face. Beside I was in the floor and he was standing up. I froze.

"Always playing dirty, right Artemis?" Wally laugh helping me stood up. "What do you want?" I asked, pushing him away. "I just wanted to verify you were ok." His voice was soft but fake. I rolled my eyes up and cleaned my knees. "Yeah I'm fine. Now leave." I scolded him to the door. "What a great host are you." He laughed a little. I just gave him a fake smile and pushed him toward the door. All of a sudden he closed the door and spins me so my back is against the door. His face was close to mine. I tried pushing him away, but his strong arms kept me in position. I struggle a little until his hold became a little more aggressive.

"Let me go." I begged him. Wally simply came closer to me. My heart beat faster. He kissed me. This time the kiss was more passionate than yesterday. His lips were soft against mine. He was gentle but passionate. He grabbed my face with his two hands and deepened the kiss. I heard him moan. I grabbed his back and made his body to come closer to mine. He moved his lips away from mine, and started to kiss my neck. I extended my neck to give him more skin to kiss. I moan hard. He now was sucking my neck. I had to stop, but couldn't. His lips met mine once more. This time he asked permission for entrance and I gave it to him. His tongue was fighting for dominance. He pulled away for air and I moaned. He looked at me and gave me one small kiss before he fully pulled away. He had a small smile in his face. He kept looking at me, while I panted for air. I blinked and he was gone. "Fuck you." Was all I was able to say between every breath I took.

I heard my voice ringing and ran to answer it. "Yes?" I almost moan in my phone. "Hey Artemis, it's me Dick I think we need to talk. Are you feeling ok?" he asked me worried. I took a deep breath and answered. "Yes I'm fine. Sure where do you want to meet?" I asked him. "At your apartment will be fine?" He asked me. I heard some noise in the background. Was he already on his way here? "Um sure." He mumbles some words that I couldn't understand. I splashed my face with some cold water and tried to get my pulse back to normal. The doorbell rang. Shit.

"We need to talk." Was the first thing Dick said before entering in my apartment. He sat down in the couch and I offered him something to drink. "No thanks. Can you please sit down?" he asked me offering me the sit next to him. I sat down and exhale. "What's wrong Dick. You made it clear enough for me that you didn't wanted to talk." I was still mad at him for ignoring me earlier. "I'm sorry Artemis, I really am. I was taken over by anger." He confessed looking at my eyes. He came closer. Oh God. His breath hit my cheek. I came closer to him too. His eyes had me going crazy. He smells so good. He came closer. I look at his lips and then at his eyes. "Please, forgive me." he said before kissing me. His kiss was gentle and humble. Nothing crazy or aggressive. I kissed him back. He deepened the kiss. I had his hair between my fingers. He pulled apart to look into my eyes. "You are beautiful Artemis Crock." I kissed him. God what's wrong with me?

He then suddenly pulls away. He look into my floor and then at me. "He was here?" he asked me. I couldn't answer. Wally left his foot step everywhere in my apartment. I just watch Dick rub his temples. I think I heard him cursed. "I'm going to kill him." he stood up and went directly to my door. I followed him. "No! Dick please." He frees himself of my hand in his arm. "Tell me he wasn't here! Tell me I am the one going crazy." He almost screamed at me. I just look away from him. He bares my neck. He watched the hickie Wally left a few hours ago. He inhales hard. "That's it! His dead." He walks fast toward the exit of the building. One of my neighbors came out of his apartment. She had seen everything?

"Trust no men, fear no bitch. That what my mama told me once." She laughed a little and went inside of her apartment. She is weird. Did she call me a bitch?

* * *

**Yeah I know this is a very short chapter but I have a lot of homework to do :( Tomorrow I will update 2 new chapters. **

**I dont like This chapter but it seem to me that I had to add it. Sorry for shitty Chapter.**

**I still dont know whether Artemis should be with Wally or with Dick. **

**Hope you are liking it so far!**

**NRC199715**


	7. Behind closed doors

Chapter 6

Behind closed doors

I ran after Dick when he left the building, but lost track of him. What have I just done? I have to find Dick and explain him everything. I call for a taxi, but none of them stopped. Well it seems that I will have to run. I start running down the whole street. By the time I arrived to Gribson Road I didn't felt my feet. I was excessively panting. I continue to run, I stopped when I saw Dick's car in front of a house.

The house was small, with a rustic style added to it. I had the feeling it was Wally's house. I heard a lot of noise coming from the house. I ran toward the entrance, but stood frozen in shock. Wally and Dick were fighting. Wally was lying on the floor, his back against the floor, and Dick was in top of him. Wally was strangulating Dick, while Dick punches Wally's face several times. "STOP!" I scream as if my life was in danger. They both ignored me and continue fighting as if I wasn't there. "Please…Just stop." I insisted. I was now on my knees and sobbing in frustration. "Look what you did bastard! You made her cry." Wally said through his bloody lips. "She…Hates…you." Dick had trouble talking, due to the fact that he could barely breathe. "If she hates me, why did she kiss me in her apartment?" Wally's nose was now bleeding too. Dick's face went pale. He stopped beating Wally. Wally pulled away his hand from Dick's neck. "She did what?" Dick's eyes were paste in my face. I cry even harder.

Dick's eyes grew in fury and started to punch Wally again. "You are lying." I heard things falling behind me. I turned my face to get a better view to whoever was behind me. Elise's face was priceless. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes grew in discomfort. "Dick! Stop it! You are gonna kill him! Stop it!" She tries to push Dick away but he wouldn't back off. Elise petite figure, somehow managed to get Dick off Wally. Dick's back crashed against the wall. Elise ran toward Wally helping him stood up. Wally's face was all bloody and messy. I couldn't figure which was Wally's blood or hair. Dick chest rise up and down. He was all sweaty and his white shirt was full of blood. He tried to recover from the fight. He looked at me, still panting. His eyes were cruel. And moments like this are the reason why I left.

I waited outside Wally's house. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to state our situation. I waited for half an hour before he eventually came back. Elise gave me dead glares every time she came close to the window. Wally was walking toward me. I was leaning against his car. A car, for the Flash? huh, quite comic to me. He stood in front of me. His face was still swollen. I gave him a sweet glare. I flip my hair to the back of my neck. "You know Artemis, I always had something for blondes." He did his stupid laugh I adore so much. "Yeah, like I always had a thing for redheads." I smile a little, looking at my feet. "I am really sorry. For everything is just that…When I knew you had come back I felt complete again. I felt like myself." His statement was plane but reassuring, "Why? Why did you cheated on me five years ago? Why did you get engaged? On the note I left you, it said I was coming back." I didn't want to cry, I was holding it in. I didn't want to fight anymore. I didn't want to run, just like I always did.

His gaze wasn't unfolding his feelings, his eyes showed no courage. His mouth open several time until he finally could managed to pronounce the words. "When I started dating you…back then. I was totally in love with you. Every thought I had on my mind was related to you. But…I knew a secret. You know that Dick and I had been best friend since forever right?" he asked folding his arms and pressing them against his chest. I was getting a little irritated I wanted him to get to the point. "Well, when we were a couple, you and I, Dick confessed to me that he loved you. I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't know if I had to be jealous or sorry for Dick. Three weeks before you left, Dick and I had a discussion about you. I loved you Artemis, I really did…But I couldn't lose my best friend. After that discussion, I took a decision. I wanted you to hate me. To break up with me, I couldn't do it myself. I didn't expect you to run away." Wally tried to read my face. I was speechless, I was broken hearted, I was so stupid.

"When you left, I felt relieved but devastated. I cry for many nights. I was so stupid, I didn't considerate Dick would blame me to be the reason of you leaving. I search for you every day, every night, all the time. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was. I found you once, back in France. I couldn't manage to look into your face. When I met Elise, it reminded me so much about you. When I accidently got her pregnant, I felt the duty to marry her. To give my baby the life I never had." He pointed himself. He was at the edge of crying. I couldn't believe what my ears where listening and what my heart felt. I felt my hot tears in my cheeks. I clean my face. I was angry, at both of them. Wally's decision five years ago was a little drastic and Dick should have confessed me his feelings. "Forgive us Artemis. I just want you to know that I love you. I love you with the same intensity as five years ago." He was crying now. I hug him. I wanted to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around me. He was heavy but his weight felt nice against me. We stood like that for a long time.

"Just give me time. I need to set my feelings strait." I said looking at Wally. His tears were dry already but I could still see the trail they had marked on his face. He nodded and gave me a smile. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" he asked me being polite. I gave him a warm smile. "Are you crazy? It's like a forty minute walk. Don't worry I will be alright." I wink at him but his face went serious. "Be careful, if anything happen to you-"I cut him off. "I will be alright Wally." I said reassuring him. "Call me immediately when you arrive home. If you don't call within an hour I will go and look for you." His voice was plane but serious. "Don't worry about me big boy. You already have a family to take care." I pointed toward his house.

"You know I am just marrying her, because she is pregnant?" He asked me. I nodded and gave him an odd smile. "Be careful." He said once more. I hug him one last time and headed home.

During the whole walk I thought about what Wally had said to me. I try to process the information in my head and recapitulate what happen five years ago. Beside I needed something to concentrate on if I didn't want to die of hypothermia. The sun was leaving the sky and was being replaced by the moon and the stars. Nights in Gotham were always dark and beautiful.

When I arrived home the first thing I did was called Wally, as I promise. He was relieved when he heard my voice. I ask him how he was feeling. He answer he felt alright, although he couldn't feel his face due to the soreness. We talked a little more and then we hung up. I heard my stomach making noises and decided I needed something decent to eat. I made myself some canned food. It tasted horrible, but it got me full. I plopped into my couch and checked my phone. I needed to call a little bird of mine.

"Um, do you think we can talk?" I ask looking into my apartment ceiling. I heard Dick sighing. "I am busy. What do you want?" He was mad, I could tell. I wasn't ready to deal with drama right now. "Nothing. Sorry for bothering, we will talk when you are not busy." I was about to hung up when I heard Dick's voice talking. "Artemis…I'm sorry." Those were his last words to me. He had hung up on me. I sigh and threw my phone into the other couch. I need to talk to her.

I heard the doorbell. I ran to open it. There she was my favorite green person. "Tell me everything." Where her first words to me. She came in and sat on the couch. I sat in front of her. "I already told you everything on the phone." I took a sip of my hot tea. She gasped and looks amaze. "So you were serious." I look at her like _Ah-duh-course-its-true._ I took another sip of my tea. "Oh boy, this is pour drama you are in girl." She had learned well human expressions. I take credit of that. "You tell me. I just feel like I am into some kind of surrealistic world." She looked into her phone and stood up. "Yeah, I bet…Hey Artemis I need to go. See you tomorrow." She walks toward the door. "What? You are leaving so fast?...Wait, tomorrow? What happening tomorrow?" M'gann just gave me a stupid look and opens the doors. "I'm inviting you to dinner." She winked at me and closes the door behind her

If you are a good girl you will act nice if you are an intelligent girl you will act nice only behind closed doors. I remember once my mom told me _"You know Artemis, The brave do not live forever, and the cautious do not live at all."_ Her words were true, but mistaken. None of them last to actually enjoy life. None of us do. Not even behind closed doors.

* * *

**Woohoo chapter six! Ok sooooo in this chapter the secret is reveal. Will you change your opinion about Wally now that you know the truth? But you should wait until next chapter...Dick's story will reveal more secrets. **

**Ummm I will be uploading next chapter in a few hourse! Enjoy meantime! **

**I need opinions! Should Artemis be with wally or with dick?**

**Thanks for reading**

**NRC199715**


	8. Don't matter

Chapter 7

Don't matter

It's been four days since I talked to Dick. I have called him about a million times now. I have sent him, to be exact, 347 text messages. No answer, no phone call, not even "I don't want to talk to you anymore" text. Nothing. He is behaving like a five year old kid. This week have been so rough, the only good thing was the day I went to have dinner with M'gann. I even tried talking to Alfred, but he won't answer his phone. I miss Dick. I mean, yeah he is a really good friend of mine. Just a friend, right Artemis? I feel dumb for talking to myself, but I feel dumber because I am not able to answer this question. Being _friends _is just so…so…so…friendzone. I am not insinuating I want to be something else. Am I? God Damn it Artemis! Stop talking to yourself.

I will try one more time. Maybe this time he does answer. I dial his number. I waited, and waited, and waited until like the tenth ring someone pick up the phone. "Good evening Miss Crock, Master Dick is busy right now. He will call you later." Alfred lied to me. I was about to make a drastic decision here. Well if he is not willing to talk to me, I will make him. "Um, I am sorry for bothering I just wanted someone to come and pick me up in the hospital." I lied as best as I could. "Hospital? Why are you in the Hospital Miss Crock?" I heard Alfred scream a little the last part. A bunch of noise came from the background. I heard Dick's voice talking to Alfred. "Artemis! Are you alright? Why are you in the Hospital? Did Wally do something to you? I am gonna kill that bastard. Where are you? You are not injured are you?" His questions were too many. I tried to talk several times, but he will always cut me off. "I am ok Dick. I just got a minor flue, nothing to worry about." I lie once more. A little lie never killed anyone. Besides, I just wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice one more time. "Oh thanks God." I heard a sigh of relief. I just chuckled to myself and walk over my apartment. "Do you need me to get you a ride home?" he asked a little more relaxed. "Don't Worry, I took a cab and I'm my way home." I lie once more. Oh come on, everyone lies every now and then. "Can we talk?" My heart skipped a beat. I crashed my back against the wall and pull my blonde hair out of my face. "Sure."

I heard someone knocking on the door. I ran all the way, from my room to the door. I made sure my hair was decent. I open the door, and there he was, my _ex_ little bird. I gave him a warm smile and he smiled back. "Come on in." I offer him the entrance to my house which he gladly took. This was awkward; he was sitting in my living room while I stood in there silently. "You are not sick are you?" He cleaned his throat. He didn't look mad, but with his poker face I am not able to tell whether he is or not. I nodded in disapproval, my eyes focus on my floor. He chuckled a little and stood up. "Please don't leave." I said grabbing his hand. His grey eyes looked at me. "I pretended I was sick so I could talk to you. That's how desperate I was." His hand pressed harder against mine. Our hands were clasped together. He kissed our hands and looked at me. "I know. I just wanted to see you." His voice was soft. "Aren't you mad at me?" I ask unconsciously. He kissed again our hands. He gave me a little laugh and looked at me. "I was. I was pissed at you, but I couldn't be mad at you forever." He made me laugh. The way he said those last words were just a little too funny. "Thanks."

The next thing that I remember was us having dinner, and then we watch an old lame movie. But now, we are kissing…no, not kissing. More like dry fucking. His lips are everywhere that shows flesh. I like it though. I like how this burning feeling comes every time I am with him. His lips now fin mine, and we are kissing like two really young lovers. His hands are traveling all the way into my back, my bare hands are touching his abs through that stupid fabric, he calls shirt. "Artemis…We need to stop." He continue kissing my neck and rubbing my lower back. I moan. "I know." I started kissing his ear and licking it. "Damn." He cursed. Stopping our so called passionate make out session. His Nightwing patrolling indicator started to show a blue light and do a little annoying sound. I gasped by what had just occur. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! He took a look at the apparatus and sigh. He gave me one last sweet and long kiss before heading towards the door. "I will call you." He said before leaving.

I put one hand in my forehead and breathe hard. What the hell on earth did just happen? I kissed Richard Grayson, _The _Dick Grayson. I need to take a shower, I need to calm down. I feel so hot all of a sudden. This make out sessions need to stop for the sake of my insanity. The water droplets felt like a million of cold pullets. I was now looking fuzzy. Augh those lips of his are just to die for. I feel a little dizzy, I bet is because of the pasta I ate earlier. Maybe it was bad, or I am allergic to some kind of dressing. I don't know. By the time I was out of the shower it was about 7 pm. I felt tired and dizzy. I went into my room and plopped in my bed. I had three blankets around me and I still felt cold. Augh this is ridiculous. I reached to my nightstand and grabbed my cell phone. I dial Jade's number and waited until the last ring. "Hello." Jade's voice echoed through my aching head. "Can you come to my house?" I asked her barely breathing. "What's wrong Artemis?" She asked wordily. I like when Jade acts like a big sister. It wills suite her being a mom. "I am on my way."

I guess this is what happens to liars. They become there lie. Jade was now taking my temperature. I was sweating but my body felt freezing cold. "Artemis you have a temperature of forty one degrees Celsius." Jade's voice became ten thousand louder and irritable. "Um yeah great. I will be ok is a couple of hours." I said all drowsily. Jade looked at me and called someone. "Hey babe. I need you to come and pick me up at Artemis house. We are taking here to the doctor…oh no, nothing serious just a fever, but I am afraid it will become something else…yeah, sure we will wait here. Love you Roy." She hung up her phone and put a hand on her baby bump. "Shhh not now Lian, mommy is a little busy." I bet the baby was kicking her or something. "Lian? That's not a masculine name for a baby boy." I said still a little dizzy. "It's a baby girl Artemis. I just wanted everyone else to believe the contrary. I wanted to surprise everyone." She brushed her hand against my forehead and talk until I felt asleep.

The next thing I know is that I am in a hospital room with a catheter inject in my hand. Jade was sitting in front of me talking to Roy. She was laughing and holding Roy's arm. Life for her is so perfect, so nice, and so beautiful. My life is nothing compares to her's. I love my sister but I hate the fact that my like don't matter besides her life. I don't matter.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't update the chapter sooner but for personal Situations I had to stop writing. But now I am back! wooohooo**

**oookkk so I think I finally made my decisions about Who Artemis's should be with! But I am keeping it a secret! I will try to confuse you guys!**

**I also want to know if I should continue writing this story. I feel like I am boring you.**

**Thanks for reading**

**NRC199715 **


	9. Don't ever let me go

Chapter 8

Don't ever let me go

**In memory of my dear friend, John, who passed away two weeks ago from brain damage. **

I love you Johnny.

I've been three hours hospitalized now. The catheter on my wrist is starting to itch. Jade had been by my side almost all day. Her smile and good humor started to fade about an hour ago. I pleaded Jade to not call Dick or Wally. It was just a small fever; besides within two hours more I bet I will be totally recover. I wasn't in the mood for really idiotic and juvenile drama. I had a really severe headache and my hair was a mess. The bed was so uncomfortable, even the plastic chair Jade was sitting on look more comfortable. Poor Jade, she had been so nice to me and I had no consideration on her statues and how annoying it will be to be sitting in such a diminutive chair with a six-month-old baby bump.

"You should get some sleep." I told Jade. Her small lips created a smile. She had her arms fold making her look older. She looks like mom.

"I will, I promise. I just want you to feel better." She stood up and walk toward my bed. I could tell she was tired.

"Roy will kill me if I keep you here any longer. Please go home and rest a little." I took her hand and gave her a warm smile. She smiles back.

"Fine, but I am not living you here alone. I will call Dick." Her eyebrow raised at her statement.

I open my mouth to protest but Jade's look made me shut up. I role my eyes and answer, "Fine, But you better be the one who pick me up when I am out of here."

She winked and grabbed her purse. I sigh; I knew what she was planning. She wave good bye and walk out of the room. I was left alone in the room. There was this huge curtain separating me from someone else. My curiosity got the best of me. I popped out of the hospital bed and into the cold floor. I open the curtain and what my eyes visualized was a scene so terribly sad and unfair.

A little masculine figure was lying in the bed. His eyes were close and had two tubes inserted into his mouth. A bunch of cables and machine surrounded the boy. He was just a kid, kind a look like a fourteen year old kid. His hair was dark and so was his skin. He looks peaceful, like if he was lost in many dreams. He breathes with difficulty and barely moves. I stood a few second looking at him when a nurse came in.

"What wrong with him?" I ask the nurse. She was a petite young woman, maybe a little older than me. She checked the boy's vital sign and sigh.

"He's been in a comma for three whole days now. Doctors say that he had a severe brain damage." Her words were plain and rhythmic. I took a step back and inhale sharply. His vital sign had gone into a straight line. His chest was gone flat. The nurse did some CPR but the straight line on the monitor was constant. I had seen many people die in my whole life. Many I took with my own arrow and bow, but when I saw this poor little boy die in front of my eyes I felt mortify. Life is short and narrow. It takes some idiot with a gun or simple small dieses to end with your life. Today you are alive, and tomorrow you are dead. Many doctors came running in the room. I could only see their faces going pale and screaming names of a bunch of medicine. I heard one doctor said that the boy was brain dead. I was astonished sitting in my bed while a crew of nurses and doctors pull outside the lifeless boy's body. For a second the room went silent. Until I heard a woman scream. The mother. I walk outside the room into the hallway ripping my catheter out of my wrist. The mom's boy was screaming and lying in the floor while the dad was trying to compose his wife. I felt like I was going to faint and for a second I almost did, but Dick hold me. He pulled me back into the room.

"The boy." I whisper. He brushes his hand all over my cheeks cleaning my tears. He was cold, really cold.

"I know." And now I fainted for real.

* * *

Dick was sitting on the chair Jade was earlier before. It was about twelve in the morning and I felt my head about to burst.

"Hey," He whisper and sat on the edge of the bed, "The doctors say you can leave in two more hours."

"Why?" I ask him almost crying. I could see his confused face. He sat closer to me.

"Because you´ll be fine in two hours. I call Alfred to arrive at your house to have food ready fo-." I cut him off. I was crying already.

"Why did you ever let me go?" He wasn't answering my question as fast as I wanted him to do. "Why?" I cry even harder.

"You ran away. You were never mine back then, you were Wally's." He was a little mad and sour. I shook my head.

"You knew Wally was cheating on me, and you knew I trusted you. Why didn't you ever stop me?" I look into his eyes.

"Because it broke my heart every time you called me crying, it broke my heart every time you told me how in love you were with him… Because it broke my heart how happy you were with him and not with me." He was pale and sad. He wasn't taking this very well and neither was I.

"Five years ago, I was your best friend, I was your paul, I was just _the friend_. When I told Wally I loved you, he took it well. When I told Wally that I was going to confront you he did all he could to break your heart. To have you vulnerable, so I couldn't do my move. When you found Wally cheating on you, he knew you were going to run away and he added the cherry to the ice cream when he told you that we were better without you. Wally couldn't imagine the idea of sharing you with anybody, he was selfish and he was going to do whatever he had to do for you not to be happy with anybody that wasn't him." He was serious and had a deadly look incrusted all over his eyes. He was holding my hand and wiping my tears with the other. I was so confuse both stories were so different. Dick made Wally look like the bad guy, and Wally made Dick look like the young stupid lover.

"Don't ever let me go Dick Grayson…because if you do there might be a chance I won't come back." I said looking at him. A few more tears wonder my cheeks and investigated my lips.

"Never." Were Dick's last words before crashing his lips toward mine. During the kiss I could taste my salty tears. His beautiful aroma dance against my nose making me pulled closer and deepened the kiss. He lean closer making me lye on my back and kissed him even more furiously. I was breathless and so was him. He pulled away for air and smile.

"That's a promise I won't ever break." He kissed my hand and shut his eyes close, "I won't ever let you go again."

* * *

**I am so sorry i didn't update sooner but my friend died and i wasn't in the mood of writing. :( but now i feel better. I am officially in summer so that means mooorreeeee storieeess and sooner updates. I hope you like my story. Next month I will post my second story "For ever and always". **

**Tell me if you are enjoying the story so far**

**Thanks foe reading **

**NRC199715**


	10. Don't ever look back

Chapter 9

Don't ever look back

After I was able to leave the hospital, I went directly home. Dick was driving and I was sitting in the passenger seat looking outside my window. This cold November afternoon reminded me about the first time I shed a tear for a boy. I was only nine and had a huge crush on my best friend, Marcus. I remember him very well; blonde, tall, funny, loved to get on my nerves, and good looking. He lived four houses away from mine. We played all the time, even in cold November afternoon just like this. He moved away a year after we met. His parents got divorced and he decided to move away with his dad. I was devastated, I was mortified, I just wanted to go with him. But of course I couldn't.

"What are you thinking?" Dick asked me, looking at me once and then placing his eyes back into the road.

"Nothing… Just remembering stuff." I said. Dick gave me a small nod and continued to drive. We stopped at my apartment. I pulled out of his car and walked over the main entrance.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I nodded and gave him full entrance to my small apartment.

I threw the keys into the couch and walked over the kitchen. I open the fridge looking for something to cook, but I noticed there was some spaghetti already cooked. This surely was Alfred's cooking. I pulled out the small recipient and walked my way into the microwave. I set the microwave for three minutes and thirty five second. Just as I waited for the annoying beeping sound of the microwave to occur, I close my eyes just for a few second. And then, all of the blue, I felt two strong arms wrapping me.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Dick asked, almost whisper, into my ear.

"Y-yes." I whisper back. His embrace became tighter; I could feel his hot breath touching lightly my neck. He pinned me around so my face was facing him.

"Good." He said through his half smile. I lean closer wanting the touch of his lips over mine. His aroma was making me weak. I felt his soft and warm lips crashed into mine. I kissed him back roughly and tenderly. I could feel him smiling during the kiss. He pulled me closer, still embracing me. I was able to put my arms around his neck making the kiss deeper. A soft and embarrassing moan scape from my lips, making him smile once again. I could feel my cheeks getting hot and red.

And then all of a sudden the kiss became hotter. He made me sit in the kitchen counter still not breaking the kiss. I ran my hand around his hair. I ran my other hand all around his body. I got to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. I didn't know what had gotten to me, I was never like this. He did the same to my oversize t-shirt. I was left with only my bra and my shorts while he only had his jeans on. His hands cupped my breast and pressed them lightly. Another moan was expelled from my lips. He kissed me all the way to my neck and stopped at the edge of my cleavage.

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip._

I gave him a nod to assure him that everything was ok. I was no longer a virgin; my first time was with Wally. But it was nothing like this, he was rough, and fast. It wasn't like this.

He unclasps my bra. I could feel his strong hands running through my body. He continued to kiss me. He stopped at the middle of my breast. He took one with his hand and the other he kissed and suck with his mouth. I was moaning his name. I notice he gave me a light smirk and then repeated what he did to the other breast. He then came to my face and kissed me warmly.

"I-." He didn't finish.

"You what?" I asked leaning to him closer.

"Do you smell something burning?" He asked wrinkling his nose.

"What? Bur-." Then I realized what was happening. I jump off the kitchen court and saw smoke coming from the microwave. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I scream while running toward the microwave. My first instinct was to pull put the burning food away. Bad idea. I open the microwave and tried to pull the food out, but instead I burn my hand trying to touch it. "God damn it!" I cursed almost scream. I was about to run toward the sink to get some water, when Dick came with a fire extinguisher and calmly extinguish the small fire. I sigh in relief.

He then looked at me and gave me a smirk. That's when I realized I still was shirtless. I blush hardly and put my hand over my breast. I walk toward my bra and put it on. Then I looked for my shirt but I couldn't find it.

"Looking for something?" Dick asked. He was leaning on the wall, still shirtless. He had my shirt in his hand. I walked toward him. I tried to take my shirt but he pulled it away before I could grab it. He leaned closer and gave me a short but sweet kiss before giving me my shirt back.

"You look better without it though." He responded. I gave him a _shut-up_ smile. He laughed softly before putting his shirt back on. I noticed he received a text.

"Artemis, I have to go. Alfred needs me home. I will call you later." He ran toward the door and exit just as fast as he had enter. I sigh and put my hand over my head. I couldn't believe what had just happened. My stomach grumble and I remember I was still hungry. I looked over the fridge but nothing seemed to intrigue my growing appetite. At last I found some instant soup can. I guess it wouldn't taste as good as Alfred's spaghetti, but I was hungry and needed food fast.

After finishing eating my not-so-bad soup I walked over the living room and sat on my couch. I sigh and turn on the T.V.

But nothing good appeared during the twenty min. I search for something to look at. I finally gave up and turn the T.V off.

I noticed Dick's jacket was lying in my couch. He must have forgotten it. This was an excellent excuse to go and see him. I was eager to see him, to feel him, to talk to him. Even better I will give it to him right away. I grab my coat and headed toward the Wayne Mansion.

* * *

When I got to the mansion, nothing seemed to be out of normal. I knock on the door several times before trying to open it. For my surprise the door wasn't locked. I walked in and call Alfred's name. No answer came. I walk toward the kitchen but Alfred was nowhere to be found. I was about to leave when I heard faint voices coming from upstairs. I tried to leave but my curiosity got the best of me. I walk noiselessly upstairs. The voices came from Dick's room. The door wasn't fully close, so I got near enough to look inside. The scene playing in front of me was breathtaking.

Dick was on top of a woman. He was kissing her, and grunting. Then I realized he was having sex with that bitch. She was moaning hard, maybe that's why they didn't hear me calling for Alfred. I felt my eyes to become watery. I wanted to leave, but I just couldn't. Something was keeping me in there, making me stare, to become a masochist. My heart was aching and so did my eyes. I gasped when I heard Dick said "I love you." To the filthy woman underneath him. I think I gasped too hard because the woman whisper something to Dick making him turns toward the door. Both eyes were on me now. I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks. I ran downstairs not wanting to look back. Wishing I've never seen what I just saw. That's what I will do, run, run far away and never look back, just like I did five years ago.

I ran as fast as I could toward the street. Running with no direction, with no desire to be located at any place. I heard Dick's voice screaming my name and calling for me. I just kept on running. I kept running until I couldn't feel my legs. I was panting and sobbing hard. For a moment or two I gasped for air. My knees were bleeding due to my frequent loss of balance. I stopped by the tallest tree around. I fell into the floor and curl myself into a small ball. The next thing I was about to do was a little over the top, but I needed someone to talk to.

I was in front of his house. I was still crying and gasping for air. I knock faintly on his door but hard enough for him to listen. I waited for a few moments waiting for him to open his door.

"Artemis? A-are you alright?" He asked pulling his sweater out and handing it to me. I nodded a no to his answer and hugged him tightly. I broke in his arms. I was crying hysterically and gasping for air. "God, Artemis are you alright? You are worrying me." He helped me enter to his house, walking me to the living room.

"Wait here, ok? I will bring you some tea." Wally left the living room and disappeared into his kitchen. I know I am damn crazy to come over to Wally's place, but I had nowhere else to go to. M'gann was in a mission and I had cause enough trouble to Jade. Besides a small talk doesn't hurt anyone. After a few minutes he came with a cup of tea. I had managed to calm down. He handed me the cup of tea and which I took gratefully.

"Are you gonna tell me what's' wrong?" He asked concerned. I felt tears forming on my eyes again.

"Dick…Dick… He was…with another girl." A few tears came down my cheeks. Wally wiped them away. "That bastard." He said through gritted teeth. "Do you want a ride home?" He asked calming himself.

"No…he will look for me there. I'm…I'm not ready to confront him. Not yet. I will be staying in a hotel." I was about to stand up when Wally's hand grabbed my arm. "Nonsense, you can stay here." He gave me one of his guffy smiles.

"I don't want to cause any trouble between you and Elise." I told him softly.

"You don't need to worry about that. She is out of town for a whole week. You can stay until then." He left my arm go and blushed a little.

"Wally, I don't-." I was cut off by Wally's hug. I felt my body stiffen but after a moment loosen up and hugged him back.

"I insist. Besides it can be a little lonely sometimes, being here by myself." He let me go and gave me a _will-you- accept_ smile.

"Thanks." I gave him a small kiss in his cheek. He blush a little and laughed nervously. He was indeed the same Wally I met five years ago.

"You can sleep in my room. I will be here in the sofa if you need something." He said still blushing a little.

"Thanks again." I said to him walking upstairs and stopped at the middle of the stairs. "Good night Wally." I gave him a small smile and went directly upstairs. When I enter into Wally's room I saw a bunch of photo frames. Most of the frames consisted with a picture of Elise and Wally together. In one of pictures, they were kissing. I pull away my gaze at the look of that picture in particular. I walked over the bed and saw an x-ray of a baby fetus. The baby photo was on Wally side of the bed. How did I know it was his side? Well, that's easy. It wasn't organized at all.

I felt sleepy. I wanted to lie down on the bed, but before I could I had to take away this dirty clothing. I had forgotten to ask Wally to lend me one of his shirts so I could sleep. I made my way down stairs.

"Wally, can yo-." Wally was already asleep in the couch. He was snoring and wide spread open. I laughed a little and went back to Wally's room. I enter into the walk-in closet and gotten one of his biggest t-shirts. It was yellow and had the sign of the flash printed on it. He was a big fan of himself? I chuckle and change into his shirt. It was soft and warm, it also smell like him.

Exhausted I jump into the bed and stare up into the ceiling. For some reason I remember what once my grandma told me. "_Remember my darling; you need to learn how to love the thorns before accepting the rose._" The words of the old lady haunted my mind. Will I ever be able to forgive you Wally West? Can I do that? _Can I _forget the past? _Do I want to?_ I close my eyes searching the answer within deep inside me, only to fall asleep. Are you my rose Wally West? Or are you the thorns?

* * *

**I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYY! I know It took me an iternity to update but my birthday was on June 16 so my family and I did a small trip to the beach. Then my dad got sick and had to have an operation. I am reallyyyyyyy sorryy. **

**Hopeee you like this chapter. This is the longest chapter of the whole story so far. **

**I also find out that now you can upload an image to go with your story. I am looking for someone able to draw a cover for this storyyy :D You can send your image to this email**

**NRC199715 **

**Thanks for reading,**

**NRC199715**


	11. My missing puzzle piece

Chapter 10

My missing puzzle piece

The first ray of sunlight started to overcome the window. The birds from the park across the road were singing their morning blues, insisting for me to wake up. It was early and I wanted to sleep some more, but those stupid birds were making sure I stayed wide awake. The bed was warm and soft, and I could smell a good breakfast coming from outside the bedroom. Wait? Birds? I don't live near any park, nor have a soft bed. I jump out of the sheets, and felt dizzy for a second or two. I saw a photo of Elise and Wally hugging. I remember now, I remember yesterday and I sure remember Dick…Augh I just better forget it. I heard a small knock on the door.

"Artemis, are you awake?" Wally's voice came from across the door. I tried to look ok before answering him. I know that I don't have to impress him, but hey! I am a girl and do care for how I look.

"Yes, come in." I said hoping my hair wasn't that messy, or my morning breath wasn't that bad. I felt my lung inhale a little too much air causing me to cough a little. Wally came in and his face became red. I looked at him confused but soon enough my face became red as well.

"I-I'm sorry, I should had ask you first if I could borrow your shirt." I said staring really awkwardly toward the bed, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"It's ok. It- it look g-good in you." His reddish face became even redder. I felt my arms becoming warm due to the sun.

"I'll leave you, so you can take a bath. Afterwards come downstairs so you can have breakfast, ok?" His voice was soft but firm. I nodded and gave him a silent _thank you._ He smiled at me and walked outside. I felt a little light headed and went over to the bathroom. The hot water started to run soon enough, making the room cloudy and foggy. I gave myself a small look in the mirror so I could see better my scratches and my bruises. Damn! My knees were very close to become destroy and my back was full of huge and small bruises. I try touching one but it was too sensitive. I sigh and jumped into the hot water, chest first, making small water droplets to crash in my face. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and pour some in my hands. Feeling the cold shampoo in my scalp made me feel nice. I was no longer _dirty._

After the shower I got dressed in my old cloth. They have been cleaned and smell like tulips. I slide first my shorts, thanking God that I decided to use short shorts and not some jeans; it would have hurt like a bitch. The shirt was no problem, although the bra straps press a little too hard on some of the bruises. I went downstairs just to find Wally reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Reading something interesting?" I asked walking toward the plate full of food. They had two eggs, five slices of bacon, and three French toast.

"Nope, just some news about the flash." He smiled to himself. He looked so cute sitting in the chair reading his newspaper and drinking coffee, just like if he was a _normal person._ But he wasn't a normal person, he was The Flash. I continued to look at him, until his eyes met mine.

"What?" He asked laughing at me. I was ashamed but couldn't let him noticed.

"Why did you put so much food in my plate? Do I seem like dying of hunger, I don't think so?" I change the conversation not wanting for him to ask me for an explanation of why I was staring at him so intensely.

"Sorry." Was all he mumbled before continuing to read his newspaper. I felt a little ignored, but maybe he was very interested in the story he was reading. When I was half done with my plate I noticed he put down his newspaper.

"Do you want me to go with you to your apartment?" He asked drinking the last of his coffee.

"What for?" I asked drinking some of my orange juice. I bet he doesn't want me here anymore, I won't blame him.

"So you can grab some of you cloth for tonight. Besides you will sure want to make sure everything inside the apartment its ok. The street where you live are really dangerous…I never liked the idea of you living there by yourself." He talked as if he was by himself. He really did cared for me, but I couldn't do this to Elise and her…no, _their_ baby. I know what will happen if I stay.

"Thank you Wally, you are really nice to me, but I think you know what will happen if I stay longer. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I destroy your family. You are indeed sweet with me, but I am a big girl now, I can handle things by myself. And don't worry; I think I have the perfect place to stay." I said too fast. He looked a little broken, but he knew this was for the best. He gave me an odd and broken smile before responding to my statement.

"Perfect place, huh?" He asked staring at the table. God it does hurt me looking at him like this.

"Yeah, believe me it's perfect for me." I try to reassure him. It didn't seem to work, he look even more broken. I wasn't completely lying, it wasn't perfect it was the whole opposite but I did have a place to stay. "You can come over whenever you want." I said trying to sooth his disappointment. He planted a smile in his face and made me feel better.

Later that day, he came with me to my apartment to pack things up and to help me _move._ This wasn't permanent, but I couldn't help myself to feel sad for leaving this apartment. A last look to this apartment and made my way to Wally's car to leave to this new apartment.

God, what am I doing? Why do I have to go to the place that hunts me down the most? I knew that I will eventually have to go. I had to find the missing puzzle piece. But why now?

* * *

**Chapter 10! woohoo! I want to thank everyone that takes their time to review in my story. It actually means a lot to me, so thankkkk youuuu.**

**hope you enjoy it!**

**NRC199715**


End file.
